


13

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [13]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	13

**[bizarrejoe](http://bizarrejoe.tumblr.com/)** asked:

Mabel thinks that biting would be sexy, Dipper doesn't appreciate the places she decides to bite...

———–

Dipper touched the doorknob lightly, then immediately retracted his hand. He ran his tongue between his teeth, gently biting a few times as it traversed from left to right. He had to be quick once he entered the apartment and it’d be best to settle down and prepare for his rush.

Lowering himself into a ready stance, shoulder aimed at the door, he took the knob again. Attempting stealth would mean nothing, Mabel’s skills much greater than his. He would just have to bum-rush it. He took the handle again, and counted down in his head.

3… 2… 1…

Dipper twisted the knob and slammed into the apartment. He tripped, but rolled through the fall back into standing position. Snapping his head to left, he saw Mabel momentarily shocked. It offered him the perfect opportunity to rush to bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He switched the shower on, trusting his reflexes to turn it to the right temperature. Disrobing quickly, he jumped in, immediately squeaking at the too hot water. His reflexes had failed. He managed to turned the heat down just when he heard the door unlock.

Oh yeah, the bathroom had a simple button lock, easily broken through with little more than a Bobby pin pushed through the hole on the other side. The other locks were pin and tumbler types, so he’d have at least a minute or two, but apparently the builders didn’t care for this particular door. He scrubbed shampoo in his hair dejectedly as he accepted his failure to the sounds of Mabel coming in and taking her clothes off.

“Mabel, come on, let me shower first…” he pleaded, grabbing the bottle of gel soap.

“No,” she said seductively, stepping in the shower behind him. He sighed as she wrapped her arms around his chest, leaning up and nibbling his neck.

“BLEH! PTOOEY!” Mabel spat. “You taste awful!”

Dippers shoulders fell in exasperation. This was why he’d tried to shower so quick. He loved how Mabel would from time to time message him with her intention to fuck him the second he came through the door, but he felt really gross after today’s excursions. He was washing up for her sake.

“I told you…” he reminded her, referencing the text he’d sent, informing her of how he needed to bathe first. One he knew went unheeded even though she never answered, probably taking it as a challenge.

“Hmph!” Mabel grunted, wrapping her arms around him irritably, Dipper feeling her disappointment through the strength of her grip. “This is no fun… or, hm, wait…” her head flicked up so she could see over his shoulder.

Her hands flew foward, one snatching the soap from his hand and squeezing a huge dollop into the other. She whispered in his ear, just barely audible over the water striking his skin, “Let me wash your front…”


End file.
